A Tale of a Guest (The True Sad Story of Guest 666)
Since when evil Never existed, There was a Guest, Called Guest 666. He lived with his parents and family. But one day he became who he is now. It was the first day of School. Guest 666 was scared because he always gets bullied. "Time for school honey!" Guest 666's mum told Guest 666 "But mum, I'm a Guest. No one's gonna like me." Replied Guest 666. "Son your a perfect kid, don't listen to what anyone says." Guest 666's dad told Guest 666. "Thanks Dad." GUEST 666 Replied. Guest 666 went to school then he met some bullies. Bully 1: Hey look a stupid guest! Bully 2: He's so ugly! Guest 666: why are you being so mean guys? Bully 1: because your a guest noob! After school, Guest 666 returned home but he was sad. "Hey honey, you look sad what's wrong?" guest 666's mum asked. "I got bullied in school :(" Guest 666 answered. "Maybe playing with your brother will help" Guest 666's Mum replied. Although it has been strange Satan was good at that time. "Hey brother" Satan waved at Guest 666. They went to play with their toys. The next day, Someone knocked on the door. Guest 666's Dad answered "How can I hel-" Officer: You are not allowed in this town. Get out you and your family. Guest 666 hid that moment and Guest 666's Dad screamed "RUN!" and the officer shot the family, Guest 666 only survived. Guest 666 came out and went to his family's grave. He cried alot. Years passed, and guest 666 was still getting bullied. Guest 666 missed his family alot, and the bullies kicked his eye 20 times. After school he saw his dad, but he didn't know it was his dad, because he was all black. ??? (Guest 666's dad): Hey child, imagine a world with no bullies... Guest 666: a world with no bullies? You can do that? ??? (GUEST 666'S DAD): Yes, It costs your sou- Guest 666: No thanks. The next day at school he got bullied more and more. He met his dad again after school. Guest 666: OKAY FINE! PLEASE JUST DO ANYTHING TO HELP ME!!! After the ritual, the bullies were on the school roof, attempting to push Guest 666 off and murder him. Bully 1: Wonder if my leg slipped? Guest 666: try me.. :) They pushed him off and he came back, by flying and said "I DON'T THINK SO!" They got scared as Guest 666 eyes became red, and he became black and what he looks like now. Guest 666: All these years, This is what your gonna get. Satan came and helped Guest 666 and the whole family came. They started killing the bullies, taking them to hell. In another school, a roblox noob was getting bullied, when Guest 666 killed the bully. Guest 666 ran after the noob and killed the noob. There was a news report but a blackout ouccred: News Reporter: many people as Guests has been found dead... Guest 666 (while hacking the TV News): DIE! And that's how the true story ends. This is real, because I found this in my house yard.